


My Very Own Coffee Shop AU

by orphan_account



Series: Time and Tide [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Gen, M/M, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's supposed to be simple really.They meet at a coffee shop. Sparks fly, leading the way to their very own coffee shop AU!Or will it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the prologue/oneshot of sorts to a series I'm going to make.  
> I know I still have an incomplete fic on here but the idea for this was tempting me to write it!!!  
> I hope it's decent enough!

College was not what he expected it to be. 

 

Amidst the hustle and bustle of moving into the dorms (single room, no roommate) and the excitement of discovering the ins and outs of a new city, he forgot the fact that he was going to be 3 hours away from his pack. Sure it’s not that far away compared to say, across the country, but it’s still pretty far for someone who is used to the ease and comfort of having a pack member nearby.

 

The first week was grueling. He was homesick, his wolf was anxious due to nothing feeling or smelling right and the course work has already started, leaving him to write two papers and a whole lot of reading.

 

It was, to simply put it, overwhelming.

 

Another week passes before he realises he has been refraining from doing something vital for the survival of his college life. 

 

He hasn’t made any friends. 

 

Ok, so he hasn’t really been socialising at all. 

 

He was grumpy, and moody for the past two weeks which put off his classmates from trying to talk to him. Not to mention that he realised he has inherited his dad’s ‘resting murder face’ when he’s trying not to feel overwhelmed by everything, kindly pointed out to him by a fellow classmate who was whispering to his neighbour about how he looks as though he’s about to eviscerate everything and everyone in the vicinity.

 

Oh the joys of having super-hearing.

 

Now, the thing is, werewolves, which he is one if the mention of packs and super-hearing were not enough to clue you in, are social and tactile creatures.

 

They fucking thrive amongst people who they care for and get along with.

 

Fucking. Thrive.

 

So yes, it’s stupid that he forgot and it is adding up to the current annoyances in his life which includes getting used to the various smells around the campus and living in a whole different territory.

 

So here he is now. Giving himself a pep talk of sorts to get off his ass and go socialise. 

 

He is a Hale. A key member of one of the most influential packs in the country! There is nothing that should intimidate him. Nothing. Making a few friends should be easy for him. His mother would want him to make friends, find a group where he feels comfortable with. His dad too would be silently encouraging him to go out and find the right group of people. So what if he isn’t on his home turf. He’s been told he’s charismatic and easy to approach once he smiles so he needs to fucking smile and talk to someone. Simple as that.

 

Ok so he’s basically procrastinating even going outside.

 

He would have been fine if his friend (his best friend at that) had gone to the same college as him but nope. Vernon had to go to NYU of all places while he is stuck in Berkeley. 

 

Maybe he would have more courage to socialise if he gets some caffeine in him. Coffee has always made him feel anchored for some reason. The smell of it reminds him of home and the familiarity of it would definitely be welcome. 

 

Quickly walking out of the dorm before he could change his mind, he heads towards the quaint little coffee shop he discovered a week back called ‘Bean me up’. The place had a cosy feel to it and had a considerable amount of people going in and out of the place.

 

The change of scenery will be a welcome change as he will no longer be cooped up in his dorm room and be amongst other people. He might even meet someone. Who knows.

 

Seeing as there was still half an hour till the lunch-time rush hour, the coffee shop had only a handful of patrons sitting at the tables. He quickly orders a simple Americano and goes to sit at his prefered window seat. It was ideal for people watching and the location was just out of the way of direct sunlight yet still having plenty of natural light.

 

Time passes. He ends up doing his reading for his classes while he sat there, occasionally looking up and around the coffee shop as it slowly filled in with people. 

 

It wasn’t long before all the tables were full and the queue behind the counter snaked it’s way out of the coffee shop. Idly observing the faces around him, he observes that he recognises a few faces from his previous visits.

 

He goes back to his reading again, only to be interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

 

A bit startled, seeing as he somehow didn’t notice someone approaching him, he looks and sees the cutest guy he’s ever seen. 

 

He’s a bit awestruck as he takes in the cute pert nose, the spattering of moles on his soft looking skin, the artfully styled hair that looked long enough to run his fingers through, sinfully curved pink lips and eyes that shown beta gold when the light just hit it right. 

 

“Can I help you?”, He manages to ask, internally commending himself for not stuttering it out.

The appearance of the stranger shakes something within him and his wolf is somehow on alert, observing the stranger. He discreetly takes a breath, cataloging the scent of the stranger and deeming it to be non-threatening and curiously reminding him of home. Just a teeny bit.

 

“Hi! Yeah, sorry to interrupt you but all the other tables are full and I was wondering if I could sit here at your table? I promise I would not disturb you!” The stranger, now dubbed ‘Coffee Shop Cutie’ in his mind, asks.

 

“Sure, go ahead.” He gives the go ahead, which earns him a brilliant smile from CSC.

 

CSC quickly sits down and takes out a laptop and some earplugs and starts watching something.

 

He holds back a smile when he hears the theme song for Gravity Falls play softly. 

 

Maybe this is his opportunity to finally make a friend. He could maybe start chatting about the show!

 

Looking up at CSC, he realises the guy is completely enamoured by the show and chickens out from talking to him.

 

Maybe next time. It would totally be rude to interrupt the guy.

 

So he goes back to his reading. Or more like staring at the page and not reading as he covertly stole glances at CSC.

 

This goes on for about an hour and CSC soon packed up and left, but not before shooting him another dazzling smile.

 

Oh god he’s definitely sure he is crushing on a total stranger (one with good tastes in cartoons though).

 

The next day he returns to the coffee shop around the same time in hopes of meeting CSC. 

 

He isn’t disappointed as he watches as CSC strolls into the place and orders his coffee before looking around the shop for a place to sit.

 

It’s just his luck that the shop is full again and there is a free chair at his table. Making eye contact with CSC, he jerks his head towards the fee chair, hoping that CSC takes the offer.

 

Oh god there is that dazzling smile again. 

 

He is so screwed.

\---

 

This, whatever this is, continues on for a few weeks. 

 

Weeks!

 

He’s only said a few words to CSC, usually just a simple greeting.

 

He still hasn’t properly started a conversation with the guy.

 

Actually trying to focus on the reading he has to do for one of his classes, he finds his attention slipping away when he hears CSC gasp and mumble, “No fucking way..” 

 

Using his hearing to figure out what CSC was reacting to, he smiled when he realised it was.

 

The smile, of course, caught the attention of CSC as it was directed at him.

 

Seeing the questioning look shot at him, he says, “Weirdmegaddon huh.” 

 

This caused CSC to gape at him for a while and it made him wonder if he said something wrong.

 

“Oh my god! Dude! I’m not even going to ask how you knew which episode I was on, much less what I was watching. Anyways, this show is so good! I don’t know how I missed it but it’s so surprisingly well written for something aimed for a younger audience and the plot is captivating and the characters have so much depth to them and oh god I’m rambling. I’m so sorry for talking your ear off!” 

 

He stares at CSC, watching in silent surprise as the guy turned red (making him so much cuter!).

 

Quickly recovering himself from the slight shock caused by what can only be described as word vomit, he smiles reassuringly at CSC.

 

“Don’t worry about it. I have to agree with you though. It’s a great show! You just started that episode right?” He asks, jumping at the opportunity to finally talk to CSC.

 

Seeing that he wasn’t put off by the word vomit, CSC started talking to him about the show and it ended up being the best day ever since he moved to berkeley.

 

It was only after he bid good bye to CSC and left for his dorm that he realised something.

 

He still doesn’t know the guy’s name.

 

Fuck.

\---

 

It’s been a week since he hasn’t been able to go to the coffee shop. A week since his conversation with CSC. A week since he failed to make basic introductions to the the guy he has been crushing on.

 

The workload has increased and he finds himself not having any time to go to the coffee shop. In addition to missing out on meeting CSC, he’s also had to settle for the shitty instant coffee he bought when he first moved in.

 

Oh the horror.

 

The stress was slowly getting to him and not having the comfort of a pack member close by was making it worse. The only thing that kept him going was the fact that his dad promised to drive up and would be here any minute.

 

They had agreed to meet up at the coffee shop so he quickly finished up (or somewhat finished) the course work he had to do before it was time to meet his dad.

 

After quickly showering and changing his clothes, he starts walking towards the coffee shop when he catches the scent of his dad.

 

Grinning at the thought of soon being reunited with his old man, he quicken his pace.

 

He soon sees the silhouette of a familiar figure in a distance. Breaking out into a jog, he realises that he can also see CSC a little further away from his dad.

 

As he keeps an eye on both of them, the grin slips from his face and a look of confusion takes over.

 

Um. What.

 

Did he see that correctly?

 

Did he really just see his dad literally snatch CSC and drag him away into an alleyway!?

 

“What the actual fuck?!” He exclaims as he rushes towards the alleyway. Once he reaches the mouth of the cramped looking alleyway, he notices his father pinning CSC to the wall.

 

Not only that, he was nuzzling CSC’s neck!

 

“Aww, I knew you missed me!” He hears CSC tease his dad, causing his dad to growl out something about ripping throats out with his teeth.

 

“Oh don’t be such a sourwolf! Or should I say cuddlewolf?” CSC crows as he hugs the larger man.

 

“What..” He was at a loss for words.

 

His brain isn’t computing what he was seeing in front of him.

 

Just. What.

 

His voice, obviously, draws the attention of the two and his dad rumbles out a, “Oh. Devon, you’re here.”

 

“Oh my god! That’s Devon?! Teeny little Dev? Oh my god!” CSC cries out, his face stuck between shock and total utter glee.

 

“Dad? What’s going on?”, he asks, feeling so damn confused.

 

“Dude! It’s me! Uncle Stiles! Oh my god I still can’t believe it’s you! How did I not recognise you?! You have Derek’s eyebrows! And his resting murder face! And the stubble! You look like a mini Derek oh my fucking god… you’ve grown so much. I’m getting teary eyed now. Stop looking at me like that sourwolf, it doesn’t make me any less of a man if I cry. No, shush. I just can’t believe that I didn’t recognise him and-”

 

CSC, or Stiles as he’s apparently called, kept on rambling and his dad had this ridiculously fond look on his face (what the actual fuck) and all his mind can come up with is,

  
‘Uncle Stiles?!’

**Author's Note:**

> So many questions~  
> They will all be gradually answered as the series goes on so please stay tuned if you're interested!  
> I hope you liked it!  
> If there are any mistakes, spelling or otherwise, please tell me so I can fix it!


End file.
